Love a fnaf story
by Total loser for Divergent
Summary: A fanfic with my favorite fnaf ships disclamer i do not own any charcters in this story
1. Chapter 1

I heard a noise outside i looked hoping that it was bonnie or mangle but it wasn't it was foxy what was he doing here this late i ran down stairs and swung the door open foxy was broken and crying he looked horrible "_Chica"_ he said before he fell right over i caught him i helped him over to my couch I looked at him in horror FOXY what happened he could barely keep his eyes open "foxy STAY HERE i will be right back" he grabbed my arm please don't go he said groggily i said i will be right back just then i heard my front do swing open freddy! i stood in front of foxy Freddy what the hell I yelled get away from the foxy he said in an angry voice Why i asked HE ALMOST KILLED A KID Freddy yelled his voice full of anger i kept standing there and looked at foxy with terror in my eyes Just then Foxy spoke Me lassie he be telling the truth the said almost shutting down _**FOXY YOU DID WHAT! **_Stay here i said crying freddy left seeing that foxy telling me that had almost killed the fox I ran in to my garage and grab my tools i was good at fixing animatronics I ran back to foxy trying not to look at his face i fixed the fox NOW GET OUT i yelled at foxy i turned around he grabbed my arm Lass he said crying can i tell you what happend at least FINE but make it quick He sat down and i saw that he was on the verge of balling He started to speak " I started to malfunction and mr fraz was trying to fix me and i was "fixed or so he thought i bit a girl her name was Gracie i was her favorite but now i...i.. am getting scraped Tomorrow by this time foxy was sitting there balling his eyes out i was crying to this wasn't for the girl it was for the one animatronic that she loved…..


	2. Chapter 2 SNAP!

Foxy sat crying he looked up at chica she was crying probably for the little girl she would never love me he thought well that was all about to change… Chica kissed him Foxy's eyes went wide foxy i will never let them scrape you even if it's the last thing i do chica said

1 Week later

Uhh" groaned chica aS she bent over the toilet she had been sick lately she walked over to mangles when chica knocked on the door BB and JJ were playing JJ came and opened the door Oh thank you JJ chica said Mom aunt chica is here Mangle must have been washing her hands hey you she said what's up mangle was foxy's sister and was thankful to chica since she had saved her brother oh nothing chica said as she walked in the door JJ and ran up to her and said hi and chica hugged her, she was afraid that she might be pregnant but she don't want to bring that up in front of BB and JJ so she asked mangle to go in her bedroom they ran up the stairs to go into her room the covers were pink with a little touch of white on the side Birchwood doors and accessories in her room so what's up asked I need to tell you somethin might be pregnant chica said, what!? mangles jaws hit the floor before she managed to screech out who's the father and what happened!? Well I... I think the fathers foxy this set mangle off my brother you slept with my brother I can't believe you chica he's my brother and you know the boundaries of our friendship and you just cross that boundary get out of my house never seen BB or JJ again I'm going to talk my brother out of ever helping you with your kids mangle why would you do that chica screeched I thought we were friends and I need your help on this you have dealt with kids more than I ever have so why are you doing this to me now!? why? why!? you slept with my brother and my brother is my only family so out of my house now! chica ran down the street to her house Foxy was pacing he ran up and embrace her are you okay what happened why are you crying why because her sister I told her and she said I back stabbed her she said that I don't deserve you because used to be Freddy's girlfriend I told her that he moved on and now he's happily married to Bonnie well you used to be his girlfriend... You are not I don't care what my sister said you are beautiful and intelligent and she can go kill herself I don't care you are mine forever and always I want to be just like Freddy and Bonnie I want to be happy and happy with you and our child my sis is going to apologize if it is the last thing I do hang bang bang chica please please open up mangle what are you want she walked up to the door and opened it I thought you said that you never wanna see me again, hey I'm so sorry about what I said I don't know what got in ot me foxy walked up behind me hello mangle I heard you was here he put his hand on my shoulder I'm sorry please forgive me I will help you and chica I'm so sorry its just he is my little brother and I am sorry that I said that about you chica I hope you can understand that I will stand by you the whole way of your pregnancy. The Chicken was crying by this time thank you chica side even though your brother you would actually lose a friend for him we don't know what gender the baby is yet and we're going to hold off until the baby is born find out the gender but we're going to paint the room but we don't have the room and our home is really small so we're thinking about moving but we don't know chica rambled mango walked up to chica and put a hand on her shoulder I will be with you for all this Emily mangle her phone rang she turned around and pulled a nexus 7 out of her pocket hello on the other side of the phone her boyfriend marionette popped up hey I just got to your house and no ones home where are you Irina asked oh I'm just talkin and foxy chica and foxy I'll be home soon okay I love you Mangel told the puppet sorry guys I have to go mangel told Chica and foxy ok see if a mango chica sad they walked in the house well that was weird haha she said yeah well I guess it was Lassie


End file.
